pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Deadbeard (PvZAA)
Captain Deadbeard, real name Edward Leech, is a pirate captain zombie hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a tactician hero prioritizing in disrupting team fights and aiding his allies, gaining the high ground when it comes to map-based objectives. With his array of guns, a cyborg parrot, and his knowledge about the map, he can be really handy in hunting down quest while the rest are busy quarreling. Overview Edward "Deadbeard" Leech, the Captain of the Deadbeard Pirates Damage: 4/10 Utility: 7/10 Survivability: 5/10 Complexity: 4/10 Role: Tactician Sub-Role: Engager, Utility Almanac Entry: Edward Leech is a really infamous individual during the Golden Age of Piracy. He was a formidable buccaneer in the Pirate Seas, pillaging ships for brains and opposing the plant navy. He was a force to be reckoned with. Or at least that was what the legends say. For Edward Leech is nothing but a regular deck scrubber. He aquired the uniform from the dryers, and eventually he was mistaken for another "Deadbeard". Having "pirated" the uniform and title, he became the leader of the Deadbeard pirates and they wrecked havoc all over the Zeven Zeas. His reign was short-lived after the great Horizon Crossfire of 1789, where his ship was one of the many that were sunk during Dr. Zomboss and the time traveller's ship. All of his crew were gone. He was stuck in a barrel. There were no records of the ship's whereabouts during the next century. Edward Leech's legacy was cut... until now. Fast forward to the future, a sunken pirate ship was retrieved from the deep seas by Dr. Zomboss and his minions. There aren't any loot left. The ship is mostly filled with rusty coins, kelp, and crabs. They did find the soaked body of Edward and his trusty avian companion. Dr. Zomboss and Zombnik did their best to bring the captain back to undeath, and it was successful. Most of his lost limbs and broken peglegs are replaced with synthetic limbs, his parrot was turned into a cyborg, and his ship was given wheels, because Zomboss' workers haven't really seen a ship before. Edward once again took the mantle of Deadbeard and became Dr. Zomboss' official contract adventurer. He is task to go all over the world, seeking new treasures and eliminating plants along the way. Gameplay: Captain Deadbeard is a great utility tactician that can serve as the team's diversion and team fight disruptor. Alone, he had a plethera of gear to clear down minion waves and rogue fighter camps, ranging from a scatter gun, a long-range cannon, and an explosive barrel cover. His knowledge of the map allows him to see through the fog-of-war, as well as hidden secrets around him so no trap or ward is gonna hide from his one dead eye. His cyborg parrot is also useful for almost everything. He can call out his Wheeled Galley to ram anything on its way, and he can also deploy a cannon that can fire explosive cannonballs and allies in a very very long range. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1425 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 2.8 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 600 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 5 (+5% per level) Base Attack Damage: 55 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 2.75 Attack Speed (APS): 1.4 Movement Speed: 290 Trait Navigational Skills (D) Captain Deadbeard carries with him a map of the battlefield, as well as the knowledge of a navigator. He has extra 20% unrestricted vision, meaning he will be able to see through nearby walls. Activate the ability to lose the bonus and unrestricted vision and reveal a target area in the map for 4 seconds. Invisible units are also revealed. It has been many centuries, but Captain Deadbeard still have his navigational skills right. Basic Abilities Spyglass Shot (Q) Captain Deadbeard turns his scattershot into a long-ranged sniper cannon. While aiming to a direction, the range of the skillshot will lengthen the longer it's held. An uncharged projectile deals 115 (+5% per level) physical damage to all enemies in its path by default, increased by 10% per second held. The projectile will deal 0.5x more damage in the sweetspot of the range indicator. Captain Deadbeard's new and improved utility blaster can be configured into a long-ranged sniper cannon. It's really powerful when shot from afar. Barrel Blast (W) Captain Deadbeard hides inside a mobile wooden barrel with 600 (+5% per level) toughness, while gaining added 25% movement speed and resistance to slows and roots, but he's unable to attack. Activate the ability again to lit the fuse and after 1.5 seconds the barrel will explode, dealing 245 (+5% per level) magical damage and knocking back enemies. Lasts for 4 seconds. A master of tactical espionage and demolition, Captain Deadbeard has managed to deal large damaged while confined in a small barrel space. NOTE: *Explosion damage is halfed when the barrel is destroyed. It won't explode when the barrel time is expired. Parrot Pal (E) Captain Deadbeard summons his trusty parrot to scout an ally, an enemy, or a location. When targeting an ally or Captain Deadbeard himself, they will gain extended and unrestricted vision and unrestricted movement. When targeting an enemy, they will receive 45 (+5% per level) physical damage over time and lose 45% accuracy. When targeting a location, the parrot will reveal the area as well as invisible units. All those last for 5 seconds. Captain Deadbeard's trusty cyborg bird mate can either be a great help or a menace in the field. Anyway you slice it, he's annoying overall. NOTE: *Allies affected with Parrot Pal will give their skillshot abilities unrestricted travel flight. Which means skillshots won't be stopped by walls and hero-made barriers like ByteMarc's Holographic Barrier. *Parrot Pal ally effect counts as flying movement, meaning that melee attacks are likely to miss, and target is immune to root effects and ground-based attacks. Ultimate Abilities Wheeled Galley ® Captain Deadbeard summons a battleship with wheels that runs to a target direction. While moving, the ship has 1200 HP (+5% per level) and fires cannons to 5 enemy units ahead of it, prioritizing heroes and structures. Each blast deals 75 physical damage (+5% per level) and doubled against structures. Once the ship is destroyed, collides to an enemy or obstacle, or upon reaching mximum range, the ship will explode, dealing 465 (+5% per level) damage and stun enemies for 1.5 seconds. At first, it sounded like a really stupid idea. But having an amphibious ship could actualyy give the captain and his crew more utility in their sailing. NOTE: *The Wheeled Galley has a movement speed of 600, and a firing rate of 1 attack per 1.5 second. Cannon Rodeo ® Captain Deadbeard rides on a cannon that fires a 5 cannonball shots at a very long range. The cannon blasts can be directed through pressing Q and then a target location. Each blast deals 135 (+5% per level) physical damage. Allies can enter the cannon, replacing the Cannon Blast ability with Undead Cannonball. This instead launches the loaded ally to the target location. After all cannonball blast charges are expelled, Captain Deadbeard has an option to launch himself to a target location. Nothing like riding a very explosive cannon and using your crew as ammo. NOTE: *Activating the ultimate ability again will cause Cannon Rodeo to dismiss and have it undergo 50% its usual cooldown, reduced by 5% per Cannon Blast expelled. Talents Level 1 *Deadeye Aim - Spyglass Shot range extends faster per channeling second. Spyglass Shot has a longer max range. *Shrapnels Ahoy - Captain Deadbeard's basic attack ignores 10% defense to the first enemies hit. The armor pierce is reduced by 2% per other enemy hit. *Angry Bird - Parrot Pal's enemy effect duration is increased to 8 seconds Level 4 *Mercenary Master - (QUEST) Recruit 15 rogue fighters. (REWARD) Captain Deadbeard grants +15% attack to all surrounding allies, with bonus +10% attack and +10% defense to minions and allied rogue fighters. *Avian Annoyance - Parrot Pal in both assistance and scout mode slow surrounding enemies by 20%. *Hull Breach - Barrel Blast destroys 25% the enemy's defense for 5 seconds. Level 7 *Exploration Awareness - Navigational Skills now detect invisible units on half of Captain Deadbeard's current vision range. *Lucky Shot - Spyglass Shot heals Captain Deadbeard for 60% the damage done from the sweetspot. *Covering Fire - Spyglass Shot grants Captain Deadbeard 350 shield (+5% per level) while charging. Level 10 *Wheeled Galley - Captain Deadbeard summons a battleship with wheels that runs to a target direction. While moving, the ship has 1200 HP (+5% per level) and fires cannons to 5 enemy units ahead of it, prioritizing heroes and structures. Each blast deals 75 physical damage (+5% per level) and doubled against structures. Once the ship is destroyed, collides to an enemy or obstacle, or upon reaching mximum range, the ship will explode, dealing 465 (+5% per level) damage and stun enemies for 1.5 turns. *Cannon Rodeo - Captain Deadbeard rides on a cannon that fires a 5 cannonball shots at a very long range. The cannon blasts can be directed through pressing Q and then a target location. Each blast deals 135 (+5% per level) physical damage. Allies can enter the cannon, replacing the Cannon Blast ability with Undead Cannonball. This instead launches the loaded ally to the target location. After all cannonball blast charges are expelled, Captain Deadbeard has an option to launch himself to a target location. Level 13 *Scatter Shell - Spyglass Shot now shoots out a spead shot in a cone at the tip of the sweetspot, dealing 1.75x your attack damage. *No Egrets - Parrot Pal's assistance effect grants the ally +25% movement speed boost and immunity to slow effects. *Barrel Eject - Barrel Blast now sends Captain Deadbeard aerial for 2.5 seconds. Captain Deadbeard can still be manually moved around while doing so. Level 16 *One Last Mug - Barrel Blast leaves a small explosive barrel behind after detonating. The barrel explodes, dealing 125 physical damage (+5% per level) to enemies. *Crow's Nest - Parrot Pal leaves a nest with an egg on top of the target ally or enemy. After 2 seconds, another Parrot Pal spawns from it, seeking the nearest ally or enemy hero to apply their effect on them for half the duration. Won't leave another nest. *Scurvy Swordsman - (Active) Captain Deadbeard is silenced for 5 seconds, and his weapon is replaced with a saber that does 2.5x attack damage. Captain Deadbeard gains +40% movement speed and becomes Unstoppable. Every attack landed by Captain Deadbeard during this mode reduces the cooldown of his basic abilities by 10%. Has a 60 second cooldown. Level 20 *Sunken Fortress - After the Wheeled Galley enters a collision or if it gets destroyed, it turns into a stationary turret with 800 HP (+5% per level) and attacks a maximum of 5 targets with its cannons. Lasts for 7.5 seconds. *Undead Howitzer - Allies shot from Cannon Rodeo now cause an explosion upon landing to the target destination, doing 175 physical attack (+5% per level) *Gang's All Here - (Active) Captain Deadbeard summons 5 pirate zombies; 2 normal ones (750 HP, 55 ATK), 2 coneheads (1250 HP, 55 ATK), and 1 gunner (600 HP, 80 ATK, ranged). Has a 90 second cooldown. *Dead Man's Chest - All allied structures have +40% defense when Captain Deadbeard dies. Quotations Start of Battle *Yaargh! Yer captain is on board! *Name's Captain Deadbeard, savvy. *Ready to pillage and stuff. Moving *One pegleg at a time. *Treasure on this way? *Full sail ahead. *Have me compass in hand. *Aye aye. Attacking *Attack. Attack! *I spot on me dead eye, some trouble. *Shoot 'em down! *Feel me cold dead wrath, ye landlubbers! *Time to walk the plank. Vanquishing a Hero *Feed yer body to the sharks. *Yer be tasty fish food. *Shot ye in ye head. And now yer dead. *Have fun swimmin' with the fishes. *Ha! Man overboard. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *I've caught bigger fish than ye. (Chompzilla) *At last, I have slain the legendary Undersea Terror. (Kelpenhaul) *Ye can't escape from me sights, even when ye fly. (Rotobunny) *Who's the best sniper in the world? Certainly not you. (Cactrice) *There's only one king of these seas, Snapper von Dracon, and it is me. (Snapper) *Nothin' personal, Fishbones. That's just how piracy works. (Marlin) *Ye think ye can escape me dead sights, Spades? Take note, yer not in the Dark Ages anymore. (Ace) *Next time, bear a Jolly Roger flag if ye don wanna be shot. (Brain) *I'm sorry for shootin ye. Yer Jolly Roger flag was real nice, though. (Brain; Pirate Banner skin) Dying *I can't feel me legs. *Foul shot! *That was... well played. *A bullet on me chest. *You may take me unlife, but yell never take me treasure. Respawning *I'm back. Wha'd I miss? *Yer captain is back! *Erm, can I take the rum on the go? *The sails are fixed, and we're ready to depart. *I embark this journey once more. Humorous Certain lines said by clicking him multiple times. *Ey, what ye lookin at? Never seen a pirate before? *Oh, you don wanna mess with me. I am the most wanted pirate in the Zeven Zeas. Charged from murder, arson, raid, pillage, extortion, property damage, identity theft and takin a dump on a public beach. *Treasure? What treasure? I ain't hidin any treasure. I'm a pirate, not some artifact collector. *Would ye stop pokin me dead eye? I lost that eye from a caiman attack. *So I'm not really the real Captain Deadbeard. I just happen to find these uniform mixed up in the dryers. Then I wore the uniform with the ID and the next thing is that I'm now the most wanted pirate in the seas. *And I may not be some well-known criminal before that event. But takin that lad's identity counts as piracy so it's still legitimate. *Hey... Hey... Hey!!! Where's the rum gone?! *Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's unlife for me~ *Hey. Ye want to buy some movies? Even movies that haven't released yet? I got ye covered, buddy. Ultimate Ability Wheeled Galley *Wheeled Galley! *Ramming speed! *Collision course! Cannon Rodeo *Let's go have some fun! *Giddyup, giddyup! *Set the cannons alight!